


Kid

by sans_carte



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gender Related, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_carte/pseuds/sans_carte
Summary: The best thing Tony Stark gives you is the seriously amazing workshop. Obviously.  But the second best thing he leaves you with is the word “kid”.





	Kid

 

The best thing Tony Stark gives you is the seriously amazing workshop. Obviously.  But the second best thing he leaves you with is the word “kid”.

He always called you _kid_ or _Harley_.  Never _girl_ or _her,_ like your teachers do (or _freak_ or _dyke,_ like your bully does). Sometimes folks who are new to town or who don’t look too close call you _boy_. They make an assumption based on your name, on the hair you fight your mom to get cut shorter and shorter, and the baggy clothes, always the most boyish ones you can find in the church donation box.  If your mom is in earshot, she always goes out of her way to correct them as quick as she can, a little frown on her face.

You don’t correct them. You like the feeling in your chest when someone says _he_ or _him_ , the words you test out for yourself in the privacy of your head. You get the same feeling when Tony says _kid_ , only better, because somehow it feels like Tony says it on purpose.  Like he’s giving you room to be whoever you want to be.

Tony’s a smart guy, like probably even the smartest guy in the world, so maybe he sees your clothes for what they are: your own set of armor.  Maybe he gets it.

In any case, he cares more about fixing his suit and fighting the bad guys anyway, and you just want to help as much as you can.  But afterwards, after Iron Man saves the day, you remember what he called you and you _glow_ inside, bright as an arc reactor.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've published on here, so please excuse any formatting issues.
> 
> Harley is a little trans boy growing up in Tennessee making potato guns and nobody can convince me otherwise, y'all.


End file.
